The Once and Future King
by Selenika91
Summary: Pertenece al reto "Final Alternativo" del foro "En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica" y por tanto, contiene spoilers del último capítulo, así que cuidado. Con Arturo gravemente herido, ¿cómo acabar la serie? He aquí mi versión, o al menos una de ellas.


_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Final Alternativo"**__ del foro __**"En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica"**__._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

**_THE ONCE AND FUTURE KING_**

Un joven moreno de ojos azules se abría paso por el bosque. Iba a lomos de un hermoso caballo negro, pero no parecía estar de paseo. En su rostro se podía ver un gran sufrimiento y a cada momento volvía la vista atrás, como si estuviera asegurándose de algo. Cuando comprobaba que todo seguía bien, volvía la vista al frente y, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y los ojos mostrando una gran decisión, seguía avanzando: siempre hacia adelante; intentando huir de las garras del tiempo que se cernían con presteza.

Pocos pasos tras él podía verse a otro joven. Era rubio y mostraba una elegancia y porte innatos pese a que éste iba reclinado sobre la silla de su caballo. Su piel se veía pálida, demasiado pálida, y sus ojos parecían rodeados por unos círculos oscuros. Su aspecto febril era una clara muestra de qué era lo que tanto preocupaba a su compañero: era su tiempo el que se estaba acabando.

"Ya tenemos que estar cerca" pensó, suplicó el que iba por delante. Su nombre era Merlín, aunque muchos lo conocían como Emrys. Mientras esperaba que alguien escuchara su ruego continuaba avanzando, siempre asegurándose de que su rey, Arturo, seguía consciente. Mientras tanto se esforzaba en no pensar, eran demasiadas las cosas que habían pasado en muy poco tiempo.

¡Había visto a su padre! Y parecía estar muy orgulloso de él, eso le reconfortaba. Incluso había logrado derrotar en la batalla a los hombres de Morgana, la hermanastra del rey. Confiaba en que ese fracaso lograría apartar a la Suma Sacerdotisa durante un tiempo. Aunque los sajones seguían buscando, sin éxito, a los dos jóvenes, Merlín no les temía. No podrían hacerles nada, menos cuando él era probablemente el hechicero más poderoso que jamás había pisado la Tierra.

Y sin embargo, todo ese poder no servía para salvar a su amigo. Maldijo mil veces haber liberado al joven dragón blanco, Aithusa, ya que con su fuego se forjó la espada que había herido a Arturo, la que probablemente acabaría con… "No" se dijo, no podía permitirse ir por ese camino, era demasiado doloroso pensarlo siquiera.

Seguían avanzando, pero demasiado despacio. En un momento, al volver la vista atrás vio que Arturo estaba a punto de desmayarse. Era demasiado para su cuerpo agotado y Merlín decidió que podrían descansar unos minutos. Bajó rápidamente de su caballo y se acercó a su compañero solícito. Le ayudó a descabalgar y a sentarse mientras le tomó discretamente el pulso. Su corazón cada vez latía más despacio y su respiración era más agitada. Merlín sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-¿Qué? Ya te has rendido a la evidencia –habló el rey con su habitual sarcasmo-. Parece que no eres tan idiota después de todo. Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí.

-Sí –bufó el joven mago-, como si fuera a tomar las decisiones teniendo en cuenta lo que tú crees. Volveremos al camino en unos minutos –le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada que no consiguió engañar a Arturo.

-Tan mal está, ¿eh? Cualquiera diría que para ser el hechicero más poderoso podrías salvarme –se burlaba mientras en sus ojos brillaba una pizca de malicia. Parecía disfrutar al ver a Merlín azorado y sonrojado-. Gaius me lo dijo. Uno pensaría que con tanto poder hubieras sido capaz de limpiar al menos una vez bien mis botas de montar.

Esta vez el joven moreno sí sonrió de verdad. En los ojos de su compañero podía ver cierta incredulidad, lo que era un alivio. Cuando le confesó que era un hechicero, vio miedo en su mirada y dolor por la traición. Y eso le dolió más de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. No podía siquiera empezar a imaginarse qué habría hecho si Arturo le hubiera rechazado para siempre, su destino era estar con él. Por suerte, el rey poco a poco fue entendiendo que seguía siendo Merlín, su despistado sirviente, aunque no tendría por qué serlo. Vio que su gran corazón y su lealtad continuaban siendo incuestionables y empezó a percatarse de que eran muchas las veces que el moreno le había salvado sin pedir siquiera un agradecimiento a cambio.

De todo esto él no sabía nada, pero sí se dio cuenta que Arturo ya no le reprochaba haber guardado su secreto tanto tiempo y que ya no le temía, afortunadamente. Lo único que deseaba era que siguiera confiando en él.

-De hecho, alguna vez intenté que se limpiaran ellas solas y quedaron realmente impecables, pero me montaron un jaleo tan grande que casi me pilló un soldado. No volví a intentarlo. Tus reales pies no necesitan tanto mimo –fue el turno de Arturo de soltar un bufido.

Merlín se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara e intentando levantar al chico rubio le dijo:

-Bueno, será mejor que avancemos. Y –continuó al ver que iba a protestar- por muy rey que seas, ya sabes que las decisiones importantes las tomo yo.

-No, espera. Tengo que… ¡Ah! –exclamó por el dolor repentino que sintió en el costado. El rostro del mago palideció preocupándose y culpándose por haberse entretenido demasiado-. Ya está –y levantó el brazo derecho, el único que podía mover, en un gesto tranquilizador-. Tengo que hablar contigo, Merlín.

-Arturo, no sé yo si… -parecía dudar.

-Será solo un instante, además, ya sabes que si quiero hacer algo no me podrás hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Ya –resopló exasperado-. Con el cabezón que tienes no sé ni cómo te pudieron poner la corona, de todos modos. Bueno, su Majestad, usted me dirá –y fingió hacer una respetuosa reverencia.

Arturo sonrió con dulzura. No importaba que tuviera magia, ni que fuera increíblemente poderoso. Seguía siendo Merlín, un payaso innato. Y un poco idiota… solo a veces. Hizo otra mueca de dolor, pero procuró no hacer ningún sonido ya que no quería preocupar mucho a su compañero.

-Verás, hay muchas cosas que debería decirte, pero no nos sobra precisamente tiempo –le costaba hablar, las palabras se le entrecortaban. Le estaba costando más esfuerzo del que pensaba decirle eso, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se sobrepuso al dolor y continuó-: Tal vez nunca te haya agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí, y no me refiero a como sirviente, realmente siempre has sido uno malísimo. Nunca tenías mis armaduras preparadas, no limpiabas bien a mi caballo, cuando más te necesitabas estabas siempre desaparecido, emborrachándote en la posada…

-Realmente espero que a todo eso le siga un pero –protestó el joven.

-Un segundo… Todo eso era también mentira, ¿verdad? Siempre esfumándote en los momentos más críticos… Era porque estabas haciendo esas cosas tuyas, ¿no? –para explicarse mejor hizo un vago gesto con la mano-. Ya sabes… magia.

-Es que, igual no lo habías notado todavía, pero salvarte el trasero es un trabajo a tiempo completo, ¿sabes? La verdad es que nunca entenderé como todo, y quiero decir todo, te pasaba siempre a ti –Merlín empezó a hablar cada vez más rápido, alterado, hasta que recordó que no era el instante indicado para eso.

-No sé cómo no me di cuenta –suspiró el rubio en voz muy baja, aunque eso no impidió que Merlín le escuchara de todas maneras. Le dieron ganas de responderle, metiéndose con él, como siempre hacía. Pero, una vez más, seguía sin ser el momento, así que permaneció en silencio esperando que Arturo terminara pronto.

Éste pareció pensar en lo mismo ya que dejó pasar el tema y se centró en lo que quería decir. Notaba cómo se agotaba su tiempo.

-Como te decía, supongo que me has salvado tantas veces como quieras –pronunció con sorna, como si quisiera restarle importancia- pero lo que yo más te agradezco y lo que es más importante para mí –esta vez dejó la burla para tomar una voz seria y solemne- es todos los momentos que has estado conmigo, tu lealtad, tus consejos y tu amistad.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, Arturo miraba a Merlín mientras éste intentaba evitar su mirada. Nunca se le habían dado bien las muestras de cariño. ¡Cómo iba a decirle lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que apreciaba a su amigo sin miedo a desmoronarse! Todo ese discurso sonaba como una despedida y no le iba a permitir rendirse tan pronto. Sin mirarle todavía cambió de tema.

-Bueno, bueno. No hagas como que te vas a despedir de mí. No te pensarías que te iba a resultar tan fácil librarte de mí, ¿verdad? Aún te queda mucho tiempo por delante aguantándome –dijo con una frágil sonrisa en su rostro que parecía que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

Arturo pareció dolido durante unos instantes hasta que supo ver por qué Merlín le rehuía la mirada y esquivó de manera tan poco sutil el tema.

-Bah –protestó- no sé ni por qué lo intento. Como si fuera a conseguir que te fueras de mi lado. Estoy seguro de que encontraría otro sirviente mejor, pero tú te las apañarías para estropearlo todo.

Esta vez Merlín sonrió de verdad, ¡Arturo no sabía cuánta razón tenía!

-Deberíamos avanzar. Llevamos mucho tiempo de retraso y deberíamos llegar al lago Ávalon antes del amanecer. Además –añadió al ver la mueca de dolor que puso su rey y cómo abría la boca para oponerse a su plan-, piensa en Gwen –la sola mención de su esposa devolvió a su rostro cierta calma-. Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podremos partir hacia Camelot, hacia Guinevere.

-Está bien –aceptó- vamos allá.

Intentó levantarse sin la ayuda de Merlín y en cuanto abandonó el suelo perdió el poco color que tenía en su cara al tiempo que caía inconsciente. El mago se precipitó en su auxilio al tiempo que gritaba y consiguió, por apenas unas milésimas de segundo, evitar que la cabeza del rey golpeara una enorme roca. La posó con delicadeza en su regazo mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y con un paño húmedo recorría su febril frente. Mientras tanto murmuraba desesperado aunque sin esperanzas de ser escuchado.

-Venga, Arturo, despierta. Tenemos que avanzar. Todo saldrá bien. Solo tenemos que continuar avanzando. Hazlo por Camelot, tu pueblo te necesita. Hazlo por tus caballeros, dependen de su rey. Hazlo por Gwen, tu esposa te ama más que a nada. Hazlo por mí…

Su voz se rompió y solo consiguió sollozar. Deseaba encontrar alguna palabra mágica que le sirviera para sanarle o al menos para aliviar su mal, pero no la había. La herida, causada por una espada forjada con el fuego de un dragón, sería mortal a menos que consiguiera llegar a tiempo a Ávalon. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que era posible de que no lo consiguieran. Arturo no soportaría montar a caballo otra vez y parecía que su tiempo se escurría aún más rápido de lo que pensaba. Solo quedaba un camino que seguir, un favor más que pedir.

-¡O DRAKON! ¡E MALE SO FTENGOMETTA TESD' HUP' ANANKES!

En ese momento Arturo recobró la consciencia y fue testigo de cómo su compañero pronunciaba unas extrañas palabras que parecían muy antiguas y llenas de un gran poder incomprensible. Escuchó como la voz de su amigo que tanto conocía se tornaba en un grito ronco, grave y casi místico. Cuando Merlín calló dirigió la vista hacia su amigo con avidez. Al ver que estaba despierto suspiró con gran alegría y se permitió sonreír con verdadera felicidad.

-¡Has abierto los ojos! Por fin. Sabía que te gustaba dormir –bromeó-, pero no hasta este punto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Te levantaste demasiado rápido y, supongo que la falta de sangre hizo que…

-No, no me refiero a eso, no. Quiero decir lo tuyo, lo que acabas de… decir.

-Ah, eso. No sabía que me habías oído –el joven parecía realmente nervioso-. Supongo que, realmente, no tiene ningún sentido ocultártelo si de todas maneras vas a averiguarlo por ti mismo en un momento. Se podría decir que tengo un amigo, sí, y le he llamado para pedirle que nos ayude. Le necesitamos –añadió observando con gravedad al joven rubio.

-¿Qué clase de amigo? –preguntó éste desconfiado. No creía que nada muy amigable fuera a responder a un reclamo con tan potente como el que había escuchado hacía unos instantes. Pero no hizo falta respuesta ya que Arturo la tenía justo delante.

"No me lo puedo creer. Esto ya tiene que ser una broma" pensó realmente sorprendido.

A una distancia cada ver menor podía ver cómo se acercaba rápidamente una bestia enorme con unas fuertes alas. Obviamente, reconocía a un dragón a simple vista, sobre todo si se dirigía hacia él con tanta presteza y si ya le había visto anteriormente. Pues ese era el dragón, sin ninguna duda, que su padre había tenido encerrado durante veintidós años, el mismo que escapó, aún no sabían cómo, y que había sumido a Camelot en una tormenta de fuego.

-¡Tú no le liberarías, ¿verdad?! Por favor, Merlín, dime que no lo hiciste.

Merlín permaneció en silencio. No se arrepentía de lo que hizo, aunque sí que le causaba un gran dolor recordar las vidas que se perdieron con la venganza del poderoso Gran Dragón. Deseaba que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero no podía cambiarlo y sabía que Kilgharrah lo lamentaba.

-Emrys. Rey Arturo –saludó con una atronadora voz a la vez que inclinaba ligeramente su formidable cabeza en señal de respeto.

-¡Habla! –exclamó el rubio sorprendido.

-Pues claro que hablo, joven rey, no soy un simple caballo exótico, como Emrys a veces parece creer; desde luego soy mucho más inteligente que esas estúpidas bestias.

Los enormes ojos amarillos del dragón permanecían fijos en los de Arturo, que quedó impresionado por la sabiduría que albergaban y por la magia vasta y salvaje que se podía ver en ellos. Aunque jamás lo reconocería, tuvo que apartar la vista un poco intimidado, que no asustado. Mientras estiraba las alas en el poco espacio que había a su alrededor miró inmutablemente al joven mago.

-Kilgharrah, necesito tu ayuda. Tenemos que llegar a Ávalon. El último favor, lo prometo.

El aludido observó a Arturo con una profunda pena y simpatía, dejando claro que estaba enterado de qué era lo que tanta prisa urgía. Arturo no conseguía entender qué había hecho él para conseguir tanta consideración del imponente ser que se erguía orgulloso frente a él.

-Así se hará, Señor de los Dragones –volvió a inclinar la cabeza en dirección a Merlín al tiempo que se postraba en el suelo para permitir que subieran a su lomo con facilidad.

-¿Señor de los Dragones? –preguntó un incrédulo Arturo, con cierta sorna en la voz.

-¿Qué? No pensarías que solo iba a dedicar mi tiempo a limpiar tus aposentos y ha lavarte tu apestosa ropa, ¿verdad?

-Si no tuviera un trozo de espada dirigiéndose hacia mi corazón ten por seguro que te pegaría una buena colleja. "Apestosa", dice –pronunció imitando la voz de Merlín lo más ofensivamente que pudo.

Merlín sonrió mientras ayudaba a su rey a acomodarse y éste refunfuñaba. No parecía cómodo con la idea de confiar en un dragón, menos aún en ese, pero también entendía que era necesario y que tenía que confiar en Merlín. Kilgharrah no pudo menos que resoplar; la situación era muy delicada, pero eso no parecía motivo suficiente para que los dos hombres dejaran de bromear y de burlarse entre ellos. Ciertamente el destino había unido a dos jóvenes extraordinarios.

Una vez asentados, el Gran Dragón alzó el vuelo con decisión y celeridad. Merlín estaba acostumbrado a esa extraordinaria sensación pero para Arturo fue una increíble sorpresa experimentar la maravillosa emoción que sentía de completa libertad. Apreciaba cómo su cuerpo atravesaba el aire con rapidez, podía ver los enormes árboles que le habían rodeado hacía apenas unos instantes como si fueran simples hierbajos y, sobretodo, se creía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

"Solo por estos instantes ya merecería la pena morir hoy", se descubrió pensando. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. No podía estar realmente pensando en que iba a morir en poco tiempo, no debía hacerlo. Cada vez le costaba más respirar y sentía medio cuerpo paralizado por el dolor, pero todavía había esperanza y Merlín parecía convencido de que lo conseguirían. Ojalá tuviera tanta fe como él.

Vislumbró a lo lejos una gran masa de agua y se sorprendió de lo rápido que viajaron gracias a las potentes alas del dragón. Nunca había visto el lago Ávalon y le pareció asombroso. Una especie de bruma cubría prácticamente toda la superficie del mismo y solo se podía ver desde la orilla unos cuatro metros por delante. Sin embargo, todo era impresionante: empezando por el agua puramente cristalina que permitía ver un fondo muy profundo, continuando por la fauna y la vegetación que encontraba que no se parecía a nada que nunca hubiera visto y terminando por aquella extraña niebla que parecía impregnada de magia.

El Gran Dragón aterrizó con suavidad y los dos jóvenes bajaron. Fue en ese momento cuando Arturo se derrumbó: no podía dar un solo paso más. Por suerte Merlín pudo sostenerle justo a tiempo y cargando con todo su peso dirigió sus pasos a la orilla del lago. Se veía una estrecha pasarela de madera y, justo al final, un pequeño bote se agitaba a causa de unas ondas invisibles.

Arturo levantó con mucho esfuerzo la mirada y buscó a su alrededor qué era lo que tenía que ocurrir a continuación. Lo único que sabía era que ir al lago Ávalon podía salvarle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello. Se quedó petrificado. En el interior de la barquita había un ser extraordinario que se levantó con lentitud y sensualidad y se acercó a ellos. Tenía el cuerpo de una mujer perfecta y se la veía liviana como el aire. Una larga cabellera negra hacía juego con unas delicadas alas que se veían a su espalda, que parecían de algodón. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo era el color de su piel, de un azul intenso. Era realmente hermosa y cuando habló, su voz fue el sonido más maravilloso que jamás hubieran escuchado oídos mortales.

-Es un placer volver a verte, Kilgharrah –el Gran Dragón inclinó su imponente cabeza en una profunda reverencia ante el hada-. Emrys, me alegra que hayas vuelto, aunque me apenen las circunstancias actuales –el joven mago parecía abrumado con su presencia y no supo qué responder-. Arturo, rey Arturo –le sonrió con tanta dulzura que el rubio solo pudo pensar en la madre que nunca conoció-, bienvenido al lago de Ávalon que esconde entre sus brumas la Isla de las Manzanas, tu nuevo hogar.

Tras un instante de silencio, Merlín estalló.

-¡¿Qué?! No, ni hablar. ¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?! El hogar de Arturo es su reino, Camelot. Hemos venido aquí solo porque la magia Shide podrá curarle, podrá contrarrestar el poder de la espada forjada en el aliento de dragón.

-Joven mago, nada puede detener al destino y menos cuando está tan definido como en vosotros. El rey morirá para renacer, pero es imprescindible que este tránsito sea rápido, apenas unos segundos. Y eso solo podremos conseguirlo en la Isla, tras mucho tiempo.

Merlín parecía abatido. El hada sonaba sinceramente apenada, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la alegría de quien sabe que todo mal es pasajero y que todo saldrá bien. Lo que decía debía ser cierto pero se negaba a creer que no hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer.

-Pero, ¿quién eres? –Sabía que no había tiempo que perder, notaba cómo Arturo se iba adentrando en el Más Allá a cada segundo que pasaba y cómo perdía la consciencia.

-Soy la Dama del Lago, lo que Nimueh debería haber sido –el hada sonrió enigmáticamente, mostrando toda su belleza-. Soy Freya, Merlín.

El joven se quedó petrificado. Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿cómo podía ser su Freya y no reconocerla? Ante su turbación, el hada se acercó y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla. Emrys vio sus ojos enormes y marrones y supo que era ella.

-Pero… ¿cómo? –el mago no parecía tenerlas todas consigo.

Freya seguía con su mano posada en su cara y le sonrió como siempre había hecho.

-Emrys, no es el momento –se separó con delicadeza pero firmemente y durante un instante se pudo ver cómo sufría-. Ahora tenemos que salvar al rey, Arturo debe venir conmigo. Mas no desesperes, siempre parece que el destino nos quiere mantener separados, pero créeme, Merlín, nuestro tiempo llegará y podremos estar juntos.

-Está bien. Vayamos, pues –ya habría tiempo para responder preguntas cuando el joven rubio estuviera a salvo.

-No, Merlín –sonrió con tristeza-, tú no puedes venir. Algún día también será tu hogar, pero todavía no. Para eso faltan muchos, muchos años. Nada desearía más que vinieras junto con nosotros, pero no puede ser. Y si queremos salvarle, debo llevármelo ya.

Al joven se le partió el corazón. Ella tenía razón, su prioridad era Arturo y solo importaba su bienestar. Aunque ello significara perderla, perderles a los dos. Ya no quedaba más tiempo, tenían que separase. Recostó al rey en el suelo y sujetándole la cabeza se despidió. No estaba seguro de que él le oyera ya que parecía estar en un punto medio entre la vida y la muerte, pero él tenía que intentarlo.

-Arturo –los ojos de Merlín se humedecieron al pensar en que tal vez no le volviera a ver jamás-, antes me diste las gracias por haber estado contigo. Lo que no sabes es que no deberías habérmelas dado porque estaba siendo egoísta. Yo quería estar a tu lado, era mi destino, tenía que protegerte. Pero he fallado y por eso te pido perdón, Arturo. Tú eres el mayor rey que jamás verá la historia: noble, leal, fiel, valiente y justo y siempre me sentiré orgulloso de haberte jurado lealtad. Todos te recordarán por ser el mejor soberano que se pudiera imaginar, pero yo no te olvidaré por ser el mejor amigo que pudiera desear.

El joven mago no sabía exactamente cuándo había roto a llorar, pero las lágrimas recorrían su rostro con rapidez y una insensata cayó en la mejilla del rey. Merlín se apresuró a secarla y en ese instante Arturo pareció recobrar el control y fue capaz de mirar fijamente a su compañero, sonreír con fraterno cariño y pronunciar dos palabras.

-Gracias, hermano –entonces se desplomó cerrando los ojos.

-¡No! –sonó el desgarrador grito del moreno, que pensaba que había ocurrido lo peor y que por su insensatez todo se había perdido.

-Emrys –aquella dulce voz le tranquilizó al instante-. No temas, Emrys, solo está inconsciente. Aún hay tiempo, pero debemos irnos ya –alzó la mano con ligereza y el pesado cuerpo del rey se levantó rumbo al bote-. Tú y yo no tenemos que despedirnos ya que nos veremos muy pronto –sonrió enigmáticamente-, bueno, el concepto de tiempo es distinto para nosotros, ¿no?

Posó un suave y dulce beso en sus labios y siguió por la pasarela hasta la barquita. Merlín vio cómo se alejaba incrédulo: sabía que era ella, pero seguía sin entender cómo había llegado Freya a convertirse en un ser tan increíble. A un gesto del hada, el bote comenzó a adentrarse en la bruma de Ávalon camino hacia la misteriosa Isla de las Manzanas.

-No desesperes, joven mago –la potente voz del Gran Dragón sobresaltó al chico, que había olvidado su presencia-. Recuerda lo que te dije el día en que nos conocimos: "Ninguno de nosotros puede elegir su destino; y ninguno podemos escapar de él". Y tú todavía tienes un gran destino por delante.

-¿Destino? –empezaba a odiar realmente esa palabra-. Tú me dijiste que mi _destino_ era guiar a Arturo, y que su_destino_ era unir la tierra de Albion. También me dijiste que su _destino_ –siempre _esa_ palabra- era morir en las manos de un druida, incluso me dijiste que éste sería Mordred. Bien, ¡y cuál es el objetivo de todo esto! –se estaba alterando-. Arturo ya no podrá unir Albion bajo una bandera, ya no será el rey que todos necesitan.

-Tranquilízate, joven Emrys. Nadie puede escapar de su sino y como tal, Arturo morirá a manos de Mordred; ya oíste a la Dama del Lago. Pero ahí no acaba su historia. Algunas vidas han sido predestinadas. Arturo no es solo un rey, es el Antiguo y Futuro Rey y cuando Albion le necesite más que nunca, Arturo se levantará de nuevo.

Merlín cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en esas palabras. Deseaba con toda su fuerza que fueran verdad, pues volvería a ver de nuevo a su amigo.

-Pero ¿cuándo ocurrirá eso, Kilgharrah? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Habías oído antes hablar de la Isla de las Manzanas? –Ante la negativa del joven continuó-: La isla de Ávalon es conocida también por otros muchos nombres. Por ejemplo, la Isla de los Bienaventurados, la Isla de Cristal… la Isla de la Eterna Juventud. Así pues, joven mago, no es una cuestión de tiempo. Arturo morirá y renacerá; luego dormirá hasta que Albion le reclame y entonces se levantará de nuevo. Tú no dormirás, pero sí vivirás pues se te ha concedido la inmortalidad. Un don deseado por muchos pero muy solitario para otros. No debes desesperar, pues la espera será larga, pero el día llegará.

"¿Yo? ¿Inmortal?" se preguntaba. Pero una parte de él ya sabía que era cierto y las palabras del Gran Dragón no hacían más que confirmarlo. La idea le aterraba: tenía toda la eternidad por delante, pero la afrontaría solo. Parecía muy cruel.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, todo: que yo no podría salvar a Arturo, que le perdería, que tendré que esperarle…

-Sí, Emrys, así es. Prácticamente desde el principio sabía que éste era uno de los posibles caminos que podías seguir para cumplir tu destino.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –el joven Merlín se sentía dolido. Si lo hubiera sabido… Podría haber hecho tantas cosas de otra manera. Quién sabe, tal vez Arturo seguiría a su lado.

-Porque no era mi destino decírtelo, tenías que recorrer la senda tú solo. Además, el final siempre hubiera sido el mismo.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto. ¡Harto! ¡Todo eso del destino me parece un simple cuento! ¡Me parece que es una simple manera de encubrir tu desgana!

-Joven mago –rugió el poderoso dragón con potente voz- no olvides que, como Señor de los Dragones te debo lealtad, pero eres joven, ridículamente joven y por eso no entiendes lo que yo. Dentro de unos miles de años lo entenderás.

Guardó silencio, sabía que había sido injusto. Kilgharrah no se merecía ese trato, pero no, él no entendía nada. ¿Por qué no podía haberle salvado él? ¿Por qué tenía que perder a su amigo durante cientos o miles de años? No comprendía nada, salvo que le debía una disculpa.

-Perdóname, Gran Dragón –dijo acompañando sus palabras con una inclinación de cabeza que fue correspondida.

Mientras el dragón comenzaba a batir las alas preparándose para despegar, dirigió una última frase al muchacho que él había visto convertirse en un poderoso y sabio hechicero.

-No olvides que la historia recordará siempre estos hechos. Arturo reinará siempre en los corazones de los justos y leales y todos envidiarán la sabiduría de su fiel compañero, Merlín. Este no es el final, solo es el principio. Albion volverá a reclamar a Arturo y tú estás a su lado. Ha sido un verdadero honor conocer a un joven tan extraordinario como tú, Emrys.

Y salió volando sin darle oportunidad a despedirse. "El honor es mutuo" se dijo creyendo que el Gran Dragón oiría su último pensamiento incluso en la distancia. Observó cómo la majestuosa bestia forzaba su poderoso cuerpo y volaba a una increíble velocidad. Era una escena magnífica y sonrió.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Todo era silencio, apenas sí se oía el silbido de unos alegres pájaros cuando un ruidoso camión irrumpió en la escena convirtiendo todo el aire puro en humo contaminado.

"¡Bah! Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a estas malditas bestias metálicas. Echo de menos los carruajes tirados por caballos ¿Qué tenían de malo?" refunfuñó un anciano de larga melena plateada frunciendo el ceño. Su rostro estaba surcado por arrugas, pero eso no impedía ver que tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules. En ellos se podía ver, si uno miraba con mucha atención, lo realmente mayor que era ese hombre.

Procuró no respirar cuando se internó en la nube apestosa que había dejado ese maldito furgón. Andaba muy rápido, parecía sorprendentemente ágil para ser tan viejo como sus canas, arrugas y ojos aseguraban que era. Aparentaba tener prisa por llegar a alguna parte. Aunque no estaba cansado se detuvo y observó deleitado hacia dónde se dirigía.

Podía verse un gran lago con una isla en su centro aunque una extraña bruma impedía verla por completo. La niebla era mucho menos densa de lo que fue hace cientos de años, el anciano se dijo apenado que probablemente se debiera al mengüe de magia en el mundo.

Eso realmente no importaba, lo que tuviera que ser, sería. El destino ya estaba escrito, sonrió al recordar a su viejo amigo Kilgharrah. ¡Cómo había cambiado él y su forma de pensar! Suponía que eso se debía a su edad: ya se sentía viejo, aunque procuraba no pensar en ello. Ahora tenía una misión por delante, una persona a la que buscar y un destino que cumplir. Sonrió anticipando lo que iba a ocurrir en muy poco tiempo, realmente se le había hecho eterna la espera pero, finalmente, el momento había llegado.

"Ya es hora de que muevas tu real trasero, Arturo. Albion te necesita más que nunca y tú te levantarás de nuevo. Después de todo, eres el Antiguo y Futuro Rey".

* * *

_Mi primer fic de Merlín. ¡No seáis demasiado duros! ;-) ¡Es broma!_

_**NOTA**__. Sé que no es un final muy diferente, pero mi matiz es que Arturo no llegó a morir, sino que estaba esperando en Ávalon, mientras se curaba de sus heridas, esperando para volver. Que si no me equivoco es lo que cuenta la leyenda =)_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
